


Charley Meets Sierra

by RebelStoryTeller



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller
Summary: After hearing all about the badass Sierra from the boys, Charley decides to finally set up a face to face at a local restaurant and is floored to figure out that the Sierra the bro's always talked about and the Sierra Rimfire snuck off to see were the same person.Also Charley knows a fair deal about Sierra but still finds her stories from when she Toured as a singer hilarious, she especially finds her school sports team day stories a real riot
Kudos: 1





	Charley Meets Sierra

**It was a usual day in Chicago, Limburger had Karbunkle import another V.O.T.D. (Villain Of The Day) in hopes his plans to impress the High Chairman wouldn't be interrupted, however in addition to the Bro's, Rimfire and Stoker had come to visit a girl they referred to as Badass Rotten Tempered One.**  
  
 **As she mopped the floor, a thought crossed her mind, she'd heard the boys talk about the Badass Rotten Tempered One but never once heard them mention what her actual name was until Rimfire slipped up and left his phone's chat app open while he went to the washroom and she realized The Badass Rotten Tempered One's name was actually Sierra and that she and Rimfire had met when he joined the Freedom Fighters.**  
  
 **Then the name Sierra rang a bell and she lightly chuckled to herself as she realized she had frequently been to lunch with her and decided to send her a text to see if she was available for lunch.**  
  
 **No sooner did Charley send the text then a familiar purple, red, black, blue and silver speckled Martian Motor Bike pulled up and stopped in the doorway.**  
  
 **Charley looks up and says:** That was fast!   
  
**Sierra:** I wasn't too far away.  
  
 **Charley:** Where were you this time?  
  
 **Sierra:** Junk store hopping. I happen to love going to thrift stores looking for fabric and stuff that I can flip to make money...not that I need any money not with the bank I've got.  
  
 **Charley sarcastically:** Oh no you don't need money. You played hockey, you figure skated, voice acting, acting, wrote a crap ton of books that are best sellers, made so many different clothing lines for all body sizes it's not funny  
  
 **Sierra:** Most of what I make at my yard sales goes right to places that need it the most like the Animal Shelters. My dogs and cats came from the animal shelter. Ribbon came from the local animal shelter and when I got there after one of my P.A.'s, the shelter Vet was on his way to put her to sleep until I signed her adoption papers making her mine. I saved Ribbons from being put to sleep just because her paperwork stated that the owner wanted her to be destroyed. Cookie was also from the same lady who had signed immediate destruction papers, Chippy was also to be destroyed after two days as per his previous owners wishes.. huh all my animals were from one woman who signed the two day adoption papers with the clause that said 'if these animals are not adopted after two days, they are to be destroyed. I don't want to see them out on the streets!' They were all in the 'Destroy' room so I adopted them all in one night, royally pissing off the lady who wanted them to be destroyed  
  
 **Charley:** C'mon in. Who did your bike?! It's GORGEOUS!  
  
 **Sierra:** Galaxy? He was given to me like this by Dragon, Stormy used to be his but he never drove it. why would he drive Stormy when he has Sharpshooter? He said I could customize it anyway I liked but I like it the way it is. I'm usually sitting in the back of a town car bored out of my skull because not one of the town cars has Wi-Fi installed yet and the drivers are crotchety when it comes to portable Blu-Ray players in the back seat even with over the head noise cancelling headphones on. **(Gets off her bike and says) Stormy go on inside. (Watches as her bike drove itself inside then looks up at the sky and walks in and over to the table where she sat down saying)** Tut tut looks like rain again today and feels like six cats and dogs won't be getting outside again today. At least I don't have any USPA's scheduled this week.

 **Charley:** USPA's? United States Postal Assistance?  
  
 **Sierra:** Unscheduled Spontaneous Public Appearances. I hate 'em. My Agent? Loves 'em! I HATE crowds! I hated living in the heart of this city in a condo not being allowed to leave

 **Charley:** Did you grow up with the boys?! I know you've restarted your life what five times? Why can't you leave your condo?

 **Sierra heaves a sigh and says:** Because every single freaking time I go out by myself, my phone blows up with 'who're you with? what're you doing? where are you going? when will you be back? why didn't you tell me you were going to go out so I could get security?! How long will you be gone?!' 'Call me ASAP!' Who said my life was restarted five times? Vinnie?  
  
 **Charley:** Eesh! Everyone needs personal time to do as they want and to decompress. He said you hit reset five times  
  
 **Sierra:** Apparently not me. Every single time I get time to myself, my agent's on their phone setting up Personal Appearances, Hand Shake Events, Autograph Events anything to make Heather more money. I'd say I've hit the reset button on my professional life round about five times, mostly in the music industry. My band started out doing (shudders then says) the dreaded Gospel Music and not by choice either! Our first Manager was extraordinarily religious and for four years would only let us learn Gospel songs, then she lost interest in what she was doing and moved on, so here comes manager number two: POLKA Music---why? I hate Polka Music that lasted for two years then he hung himself  
Charley chokes on her pop saying: He HUNG HIMSELF?!  
  
 **Sierra:** He apparently was depressed and suicidal and no one knew about it until it was too late. Manager number three was a devout Christian--Christian Music Only! She lasted two tours before she met a guy she started dating, got engaged and married the guy in the off season, manager number four a complete Classical Music Devotee....didn't even bother showing up, manager number five left mid tour no reason just up and vanished, manager number six---never left her house, she was too petrified to go outside. That was the end of that until Dustin took over and overhauled everything including all of our schedules that were a total mess. Photo Shoots were between TV Interviews which were in between Radio Interviews which were in between Morning Talk Shows which were in between Concerts which were in between school lessons. That was confusing as hell as Photo Shoots were often on location across the city from which we'd have to jump in the campers and change while the drivers took u to the TV station to do an interview there for two hours--the length of their 'Special Guest of the Day' Program, then leave the TV studio, jump into the waiting town car to go clear across town to the radio station for a radio interview--no one cared what we wore to those, hell we could show up in our lounging clothes and the hosts would be like 'oh cool, love your lounge clothes!', then head to the South side of town for another group of talk shows one after the other then jump into our Campers one for the girls one for the boys, change and get ready for our concert at seven o'clock, be off stage before eleven so we can do six hours of homework plus four hours of studying and try to squeeze in at least six hours of sleep.  
  
 **Charley:** There's only twenty four hours in a day! No one can get six hours of homework in on top of four hours of studying and try to get six hours of sleep! That's the best way to screw up a sleep cycle for anyone  
  
 **Sierra:** Now you know why I can't sleep properly anymore. I've had a screwed up sleep cycle since I was a little kid, teachers just didn't get why half of us were always so tired and would preach the same thing over and over again 'early to bed early to rise makes you an alert student able to pay attention to their lessons and get homework done!' Yeah no it doesn't. I can start homework at ten on a Sunday Morning and by noon, I'll only be done my Math homework, by three o'clock I'll be done with History, by five--I'll be done with Spelling, by six o'clock I'll have just finished Geography homework and will be starting on Geometry Homework that will take me up until supper is done and on the table by seven, after supper, dessert and dishes are done and put away, it's time for Social Science Homework that takes me up to bath time at eight when I take my break until eight thirty when I get out of the tub, dry off, blow dry and brush my hair then tie it back, and put on my night clothes then go to my desk and start my Social Studies Homework then by eleven it's time for English Homework--a one hundred and fifty word essay on What Life Will Be Like In Thirty Years--grade three mind you-- then it's time for French Homework sixty five pages of nothing but translations, by the time that's done it's ooh I'd say quarter to three in the morning and if I'm lucky and go to bed, I'll get two hours of sleep, wake up, shower, put on my school uniform, pack my homework into my bag, go downstairs for breakfast, grab my lunch off the counter, then out the door for school completely wiped. If it's a day when I have to deliver News Papers, Circulars and Fliers---sleep is but an illusion! I have to be out the door and to the corner for four o'clock when the van drops the papers, fliers and circulars off, could he drop them off at the house? yes, would he? no-he was one of those people who once they were told where to put papers, circulars and fliers that's where they dropped them off and would wait for you to show up and if you were a millisecond late, they'd rip you a freaking new one for daring to be late. I asked him to kindly drop everything off at my place and he said 'I'm sorry but I was told to drop everything at the corner and that's how it's going to stay. It's safer that way.'  
  
 **Charley:** Uhh trudging down a street at a quarter to four in the morning on any planet is dangerous! Who knows who's hiding in the shadows or what could happen to a minor!  
  
 **Sierra:** Rocket didn't care one way or another. He'd find a bloody payphone and call you if you were late and rip you a new one. I once got so tired from so much homework, so many projects due around the same time and not getting any sleep that I ended up in the Hospital under a Sleep Specialist's Care but that didn't stop my teachers from coming up to see me and saying 'you know, you're falling further and further behind in your work! At this rate, you won't go on to fourth grade next year!' Next year? I was worried about my sleep schedule and health and you're worried more about if I handed in all my assignments? Seriously?! How about you idiots open up the box that was delivered to you?! You'll find all my assignments inside folders labeled with the names of the subjects they're for! After that, the next thing I know there's a letter in the mail stating that all students had to clear out their desks, gym cubbies and their lockers, turn in any and all text books and library books.   
  
**Charley:** What was that all about?  
  
 **Sierra:** Don't rightfully know. No one said anything about it during the All School Assembly that day. Just gather all your personal stuff up and once this assembly is over, you're free to go home. The primary kids weren't even in school it was just grades 4-8 being given sealed envelopes to give to their parents/grandparents/guardians. I pretty much knew what it was, the school was falling apart and was beyond repair and too dangerous to continue operating out of. The City had sent in Building Inspectors to take a look at the foundation in the basement on a Wednesday morning, only to have them come running up like bats out of hell saying 'Do not allow anyone to continue operating out of this building! The foundation is beyond repair and the next earth quake could easily shake this building down! Have the students clean out their lockers and desks and get them out of here before something happens that can't be reversed! This building is here in condemned!' Yeah there we were two months into the new school year and on a Wednesday Morning just after the first recess, the one just before the start of the school day, the Principal comes over the PA System and says grades four to eight need to go to the Auditorium, do not put coats and bags in coat closets, students need to empty their desks, collect all their belongings from all areas of the school that we went and that was the Art Studio, The Gym, The Music Center, The Astronomy Lab which was harder than they said it would be as the teacher only came in on Fridays and that day was a Monday. So we had to wait for the Janitor to come unlock the Astronomy Lab so we could get our stuff cleared out of our cubbies. By that time, the assembly was ready to start and we just headed there and once we were all settled the Principal walked up to the Podium and said 'Due to severe structural damage from years of neglect by previous owners and care takers, this building has been deemed Condemned and is being shut down, boarded up and in several days, this school will be torn down.'   
  
**Charley:** How long were you at that school?  
  
 **Sierra laughs saying:** I'd been there barely three months. My other school was destroyed in a five alarm fire so they transferred me to All Stars Public School. I decided to stop by Brimstone Private Day Academy and picked up an enrollment packet citing that I had a feeling my current school was about to be shut down and deemed unsafe...how right could I have been? I figured I had a few hours before I had to be to school so I sat and filled out most of the student paperwork and they called Stoker to come fill out the other half of the paperwork as I didn't really have anything left to pick up at my old school. I just didn't bother going to the assembly, I had already picked up the paperwork the previous day on my way home after school and that day I was a guest but the next day I was a full-time student in the French School. I did better there in some subjects then in the English part, scored higher in every subject than I ever did in the English Division.  
  
 **Charley:** What did you do all day if school was cancelled?!  
  
 **Sierra heaves a sigh saying:** Oh I sat in on some classes that I participated in as a guest, got fitted for that school's uniforms, took tours of the schools and of the campuses, got acquainted with the teachers in both schools, realized I didn't have to change uniforms to go to the French school  
  
 **Charley:** Now I get why Genevieve was so close to you! You understood what she was saying  
  
 **Sierra:** Rocco and Caitie only speak French at home so Genny only understands basic English as in a few words. I was looking after her and her friend until one of their dads texted me to say it was time to take them home for supper or I could've fed them then took them home, either way neither set of parents really cared. Though I've met both Jet's dad and her mother yet I've seen both of Genny's parents, worked with her dad on a few occasions. **(To herself)** _A few of those occasions didn't end very well, disastrous actually. Though come to think of it, he did take the time to calm himself down and think through what had happened and what was said before talking to me again and offering an apology although it was a few weeks later._ **(Feels her cell phone buzz and thinks)** _Ahh that'd be Jetstream's mom texting me wanting to set up a time to meet face to face and find out what new allergies she has. I'll answer her later._  
  
Charley hears Sierra's messenger app chime and says: A Certain Someone texting you again?  
  
 **Sierra:** No, dimbit can't call or text me. **(Pulls Rimfire's cell phone out of her jacket pocket saying)** He left his phone behind at my place again! I left it charging on the counter beside the door last night and reminding him this morning 'don't forget your phone! It's charged and on the side counter!' He ran out the door minus his phone as usual. That'd be Jetstream's mom wanting to know if we can meet up on Friday to talk about her new allergies. Seems every time I turn around, Jet's developed a new allergy. Last time I heard it was Goats Cheese, not that she ever even ate goats cheese so she doesn't care, then it was supposed to be mushrooms, egg plant, cabbage, celery, tomatoes, onions and peppers. I gave her a garden salad with freshly picked from the garden veggies including mushrooms, egg plant, cabbage, celery, tomatoes, onions and peppers including Buttermilk Ranch Dressing and she had no allergic reaction what so ever and I watched that kid carefully for any signs of allergic reaction, she was fine all day long. No stomach ache, no rashes, no distress.

 **Charley** : So what's new in the Recording World?  
  
 **Sierra:** Nothing the same with Hockey, Figure Skating, Modeling, Voice Acting and Acting nothing new or interesting. I've had a few scripts come to me but after two pages, I lost interest. Right now I've got a series to finish up and get to the publisher on time.  
  
 **Charley jumps up and heads over to a hidden book shelf and pulls off a book saying:** THIS IS YOUR WORK?!  
  
 **Sierra:** What's the name of the author?  
  
 **Charley turns the book around and says:** Luna Starstone  
  
 **Sierra:** Yep that's mine.  
  
 **Charley:** I waited in a huge line at the bookstore to get this autographed but then they shut the autographing session down  
  
 **Sierra groans and heaves a sigh saying:** Ahh yes that was the paranoid store owner's doing. My staff had nothing to do with it. So this dude comes out with a bull horn, sees the line and how long it is and throws an absolute world class hissy fit the likes I have not seen since my siblings were little and hangry. First thing he does out of the gate was throw down his bull horn then he threw himself on the ground screaming and shouting so I looked at him and in the most demanding tone of voice I used to use on my sibling said ' **D'aww iz it passed baby's nappy wappy time?! Did we not get our wunch yet? Do we need a nappy change?! Do we need to get burpied?! Do we need our nappies now?!' That was it, he stopped, looked at me, jumps to his feet, straightens his clothes out and says 'HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT?!' So I said 'Whelp, that's how I deal with big babies who pitch tantrums over line ups. Half this line up is for the store around the corner. My line up stops just before the parking lot. Get a grip and grow up. Oh and by** **the way, your BOSSES just seen your temper tantrum live on video curtsey of your own surveillance camera's.'**  
  
 **Charley:** Does that work on Vinnie when he's being a baby?  
  
 **Sierra:** Yes and it'll drive him up the wall because he'll know who last used it! It was my niece just before they were captured, this guy, Turner, was pitching a hissy fit and I was nursing my latest little niece from her bottle and her big sister who just kicked the bottle and paci offered him her baba. Cracked up the entire table, Turner kept asking a toddler 'are you insinuating I'm a baby?' She answered bluntly 'yes' then went back to eating her lunch. He tried telling her dad but he wasn't interested. Just simply said 'what do you expect when you behave like a toddler infront of a toddler?'  
  
 **Charley:** Classic toddler puts an adult in their place with one cold word.  
  
 **Sierra:** She gets it from her daddy and isn't afraid to do it again now that she's older.


End file.
